


Surviving the Cycle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley knows what night it is and he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for my January submission to Daily Deviant. Kinks/Themes Chosen: Everything old is new. Specific kinks: heat cycles: the male equivalent thereof, a tiny bit of depilation kink, a mention of phallophilia, and a smidge of scarification kink. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for looking this over for me. I got the idea for this pairing from a conversation with someone at HP_Diversity on LJ.

~

Surviving the Cycle

~

Kingsley’s been home about ten minutes when he hears the Floo and footsteps approaching. He smiles, quickly putting the finishing touches on the meal he’s prepared before turning to face the door. _At least I won’t have to cook the meat for very long,_ he thinks. _Remus will want it rare._ “I thought you’d be early tonight,” he says when Remus appears. “Supper can be ready as soon as we are.” 

Remus just stares at him, his hand clutching the door frame. Kingsley can see his nails leaving gouges in the wood. “Not hungry,” he finally rasps. 

Eyebrow raised, Kingsley tilts his head, studying Remus. “Not for food, perhaps,” he say, tone quiet. “But for something else, maybe?” 

Remus growls. “This isn’t a good time to tease-” 

“I’m not.” Kingsley moves closer slowly, carefully. “I know what night it is, Remus.” He smiles faintly. “I _can_ count, you know. And I know what you need. That’s why we’re having meat tonight.”

“Meat?” Remus’ gaze darts to the steaks Kingsley has marinating. He licks his lips before transferring his attention back to Kingsley. “I like meat.” 

“I know.” Kingsley reaches for him, gently steering him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. “But we’ll have that later. I think you need something else first.” 

Remus lets Kingsley direct him until they reach the bedroom, and then he takes over. He spins, grabbing Kingsley and shoving him onto the bed. Kingsley knows better than to fight; he lays there, his posture open, receptive. 

In mere seconds, Remus is on top of him, pulling on his clothes. Kingsley murmurs a spell and they’re both naked. 

Remus doesn’t even pause. Leaning down, he sucks on the column of Kingsley’s neck, scraping his teeth along his skin as he shoves his leg between Kingsley’s thighs to separate them. 

Kingsley closes his eyes and shivers. There’s danger to this, but he’s long since ceded control to Remus, trusting in him that he won’t hurt him. He hasn’t yet, and this is the tenth heat cycle they’ve been through together. 

Remus is sniffing over Kingsley’s skin, scenting him. He licks -- long, wet strokes with his tongue all over Kingsley’s chest, in his armpits, over his bald head that he helped shave that very morning, even along his ribs as if savouring his sweat. Moving quickly, he rolls Kingsley over onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Kingsley has about a second to adjust before Remus’ tongue, which he swears gets longer during this time of the month, slides over his hole. He groans.

Remus’ thumbs push Kingsley’s arse cheeks apart and then his face is buried. 

Kingsley clutches the pillow and moans as Remus proceeds to lick his way inside him. The wet, slurping noises he makes are obscene, Kingsley can only imagine how they must look together, and then all thoughts cease as Remus’ tongue stabs inside him. 

His cock is hard, has been since Remus hit the door practically, and Kingsley starts humping the bed, desperate for release. 

Remus ignores him, too busy eating him out to care, and, with a strangled moan, Kingsley comes, spilling onto the sheets. 

Remus is still going, however, is still thrusting in and out of Kingsley with his tongue, and Kingsley can feel his nose pressed up against him. 

Kingsley raises his head, turns to look at Remus, who, apparently sensing the scrutiny, draws back. His tongue is hanging out of his mouth, his face is wet, his eyes wild. 

“Mate,” Remus growls. “Mine.” 

Kingsley nods slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Remus. “Yes. Yours.” 

Remus grins, looking feral. Sitting up on his haunches, he strokes his cock, which is hard and glistening. “Mine,” he says, and pulling Kingsley towards him, impales him. 

Kingsley clutches the pillow, closing his eyes. He’d prepared ahead of time with stretching and lubrication spells, knowing Remus wouldn’t have the presence of mind to do it, but Remus is still big. He’s the biggest man Kingsley’s been with, truth be told, and Kingsley loves how he feels. 

As he moves, Kingsley feels himself stretching even more to accommodate him, and even with the earlier preparation, it burns. Nevertheless, soon enough, familiar pleasure begins to swirl again inside Kingsley, and he starts to get hard again.

Remus’ hips are pistoning in and out as he ruts against Kingsley, his breath hot on Kingsley’s skin as he pants. “Mine, mine, mine,” he chants, the words so guttural they are almost incomprehensible. 

Kingsley bows his head and pushes back, taking Remus deeper. “Yes,” he hisses. “Yours, yours, yours--” 

Soon enough, Remus’ rhythm falters and he clutches Kingsley’s hips, a howl coming from his throat as he starts to come. His hips shudder and he grinds against Kingsley, pressing his forehead into Kingsley’s back. When he’s done, he collapses, pressing Kingsley into the mattress. 

Kingsley, still hard, groans. “Heavy.” 

Remus shifts, rolling off Kingsley and onto his side. “I’m sorry,” he says, resting a gentle hand on Kingsley’s back. He’s always hesitant after sex has taken the edge off his heat cycle. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.” 

Kingsley rolls onto his his back. Taking his cock in hand, he smiles. “Never. You know I don’t mind it a little rough at times.” 

Remus licks his lips, reaching out to still Kingsley’s hand. “May I?” he says. 

Kingsley moans. “Please.” 

Moving quickly, Remus slides his mouth over Kingsley’s cock, his mouth stretched wide over its girth. Eyes still locked on Kingsley’s, he pushes down to the root before moving back up once more. 

“Look at you take me, you gorgeous thing,” Kingsley breathes, his hands settling on Remus’ shoulders as he moves. “Yes, God, yes, just like that--” 

Remus’ shoulders are scarred; Kingsley has mapped those scars with his tongue on many occasions, and now his fingers move over them as Remus sucks him, lets him fuck his mouth. 

Soon, Kingsley’s arching up into Remus’ mouth and Remus is humming, encouraging him. Kingsley comes, white hot pleasure lashing his body until finally he collapses, panting. 

Remus slides up his body and finally, they kiss for the first time that night. 

Kingsley tastes himself on Remus’ tongue and he smiles. “Welcome home,” he says. He runs his hands over the scars adorning Remus’ back, tracing them. They tell his life story, a story Kingsley now knows very well. 

Remus sighs, peppering kisses along Kingsley’s jaw and neck, his hands sliding over his bald head as if reassuring himself of where he is and who he’s with. “It’s good to be home.” 

“Are you hungry now?” Kingsley whispers after they’ve lain entwined for a few minutes. 

“Steak, you said?” Remus raises his head, his gleaming eyes just visible as the last remnants of the day’s light streams in through the window. “Can we have it rare?” 

Kingsley laughs, leaning up to kiss him. “Of course.” 

~


End file.
